


The Road to You

by Frosty83



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty83/pseuds/Frosty83





	The Road to You

Things were looking up for the Popovich household after a very troublesome couple of years. They were finally going to meet their daughter tomorrow in person. Georgi had been putting every last finishing touch he could think of in her new little room. As he was fluffing up the last pillow he heard the most beautiful sigh.

 

“This room really is fit for a princess now, sweetheart. You’ve already spoiled her rotten,” Sara laughs from the door. “Can you believe we’ll be bringing her home in a few more days?”

 

“No, I can’t,” Georgi beams, walking over to her. “I’m happy we can finally start our family. Happy you’re feeling better. Happy you chose me to do this with.”

 

Sara reached up and kissed his lips, “After everything we’ve endured after our wedding, I’m happy too.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

They had had a whirlwind romance, one of those you fall head over heels right away for the other person. After only four months of courting, Georgi asked her to be his bride. Of course she had said yes to the Russian. They got married in Italy, all their friends and family there supporting them.

 

Soon they found out they were expecting and were overjoyed, telling everyone right away. Only the happiness didn’t last long, Sara had lost the baby. The doctor told them it was common for a miscarriage, still they mourned. They both wanted a family together so badly.

 

It took months for Sara to feel normal again. Georgi did his best to take care of their home, asking his brother-in-law for help if it was a two man job. It was during one of these particular tasks that the men heard a squeal from inside the house.

 

Rushing inside, Georgi finds his wife in their bathroom clutching the counter. “Sara, detka, is everything alright,” concern painted his face. He placed his hands on her cheeks, searching her teary eyes.

 

“I- I’m,” Sara’s lips quiver as she smiles, “pregnant.” 

 

Georgi couldn’t swipe the stupid smile off his face or the tears now streaming down his cheeks.

 

They stood in each other’s arms for a while, kissing and smiling softly. They shared the joy with their family only. Being cautious for fear of losing another child. 

 

Everything was going well, in a few days she would be in her second trimester. They planned a gender reveal party, had names picked out and even had begun remodeling the baby's room. 

 

Little did they know that something had happened until they went to the sonogram. There Sara lay on the little table, cool gel across her abdomen, squeezing her husband's hand in anticipation. 

 

The tech looking for the right angles to measure the baby. She'd been quiet for some time before she excused herself to make a call. Her face looked saddened by what the information was showing. 

 

“Gosha,” Sara whispered, “I'm scared.” Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked back at the screen. 

 

“Shhh, I'm right here, my love. We're in this together,” Georgi tried to reassure her. 

 

When the door reopened, the tech and the OBGYN came in. “Mr. and Mrs. Popovich, I'm so very sorry. There has been some developmental issues with your baby. We had had a heart beat everytime you came into the office for your check, but it seems that the baby has passed.” He flipped through the chart jotting down a few notes. 

 

Sara burst into tears. Georgi tried to be strong for her. “What do we do now? How do we go forward?” He held Sara close as she cried. 

 

“Well we have two options. One go home and wait for things to begin naturally then come back in. Two we go ahead and get her set up for a D and C.” The doctor was very calm and polite as he explained all the risks of either option. In the end, they went home. 

Sara was withdrawn, sitting on the sofa staring at nothing with her hand on her stomach. 

 

Georgi was beside himself, he was in shock sure but he needed to make sure his wife was taken care of. He made her some tea and a small sandwich, setting them on the table before her. “Sara, you need to eat,” he said tentatively kneeling before her. “I know this is hard, I'm sad too…”

 

“You have no idea how hard this is… something is wrong with me, Georgi. I can't even give you a child! I don't think I can do this again. We've already lost two children. How many more do I need to try to have before I'm just….” Sara snapped. She threw her hands up to her mouth unable to finish her thought out loud. She ran to the bathroom locking the door. 

 

Georgi stared at her in amazement unable to respond. After she locked the door and essentially him out, he sat on the sofa and cried. He didn't know what she was feeling or what her body was going through. Last time the doctor didn’t give them the choice to come back home. 

 

It seemed like hours since Sara had locked that door. Everything quiet in the house, only thing Georgi could hear was his own breathing. He heard a muffled moan then followed by what sounded like a crash. He was at the door lightening quick. 

 

“Sara, baby, are you okay?” Georgi desperately tried getting the door open. When she didn't respond, his blood went cold. He ran and got a hammer effectively bashing the knob clean off in one go. It looked like someone had been stabbed, there was so much blood everywhere. On almost every surface. He panicked seeing Sara passed out on the floor. 

 

“Sara! Fuck!” Georgi gathered her up in his arms, rocking her back and forth. 

 

Hours later Georgi sat next to a hospital bed, Sara asleep hand in his. Only sounds were the monitors around her. He still didn't know how he had gotten it together to call the ambulance, he was still trying to piece it all together. 

 

“G-gosha?” Sara groaned effectively snapping her husband out of his thoughts. “Where am I?”

 

“Shhh, baby. We're in the hospital. You passed out in the bathroom at home. Thank god you're still with me,” Georgi said as calmly as he could through tears. “You're still here…” 

 

Sara had to stay hospitalized for a few days. The doctor wanted to be sure her sutures and blood levels looked good. In that time her and Georgi talked about a lot of things. They decided that they had wanted to adopt. They began with the process filling out papers, going to meetings, and having different officials visit their home. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Georgi!” Sara yelled as she sprinted to him in the garden. “Sofia is on the phone. There's a baby available to adopt!”

 

Georgi stopped what he was doing to take the phone from his giddy wife. “Hello? Are you sure this time? Really? So the mother is going to… yes,  yes of course. We can be there in thirty minutes! Yes, thank you, Sofia! See you soon!” He hung up and smiled wide. “The mother is just a teenager, but she's still got a few months to go before the baby will be born…”

 

Sara shrieked, “Oh my gosh! Georgi!” She tackled her husband kissing his face over and over with a smile painted on her face. 

 

Georgi laughed, “She chose us to parent her baby. We get to know her before the birth and… and…” he was still wrapping his mind around it. “We get to meet the mother in Sofia's office soon. Let's get going, hmm?”

 

~~~~~~~

 

The last few months went by quickly. Georgi fixing up the nursery and Sara picking out all the baby necessities. Soon they would have a beautiful baby girl to bring home. The birth mother asked if it was alright to still be a part of the child's life and they couldn't say no. They would make sure their little one would know why her mother couldn't care for her but how much she still loved her. 

 

“Sweetheart, it's time to go. Let's go meet our sweet girl,” Georgi took Sara's hand as they gathered the last of their things to go to the hospital. 

 

Six hours later little Guiliana was born. Seven pounds eight ounces, twenty inches long, and perfect. They cried tears of happiness when they were finally able to hold her. 

 

“Hi baby girl,” Sara cooed. “Mama is so happy to finally hold you.” She carefully rocked the little bundle as Georgi took pictures of his beautiful girls. 

 

_ I can't believe this is my life.  _ Georgi thought with a smile.  _ Our happy ever after is just beginning and I can't wait to see how it goes.  _ He kissed his daughter's tiny swaddled head and Sara's cheek. “I'm happy how the road to you turned out, princess,” he whispered sitting next to his wife as they gazed at the sweet little girl before them. 

  
  
  



End file.
